Time to move on
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Leonard dumps Penny for Priya, again. Penny sitting at the bar catches the eye of a handsome guy.
1. Chapter 1

"F U Leonard." Penny says sitting at a table at a bar as she takes a sip.

"The nerve of that little weasel."

"I mean Priya just shows up and drops me and the next thing he's going after her and sleeps with her."

"I mean the nerve, that's the whole reason I dated the little twerp, if I knew he was going to cheat on me I might as well date a regular guy, like that one."

As a tall athletic and very good looking black man catches her eye, he looks like he's looking for something or someone until he lays his eye on her.

"Hey." He says.

"Say Miss can I get you another?"

"Only on one condition." Penny says.

"What's that?"

"You have one with me."

"Okay, I can do that." He replies.

"My name is Penny by the way."

As he gets back and sits down him and Penny talk and before long Penny's mood changes to happy.

Soon she's giving him her number and are making their way out of the bar to her place.

As Penny unlocks the door as they walk in unknown to her Leonard and Priya exit his apartment just as they were walking into hers, Leonard saw both Penny and a very tall man enter her Apartment, not just a tall man but a tall athletic one(he knows how big they are if watching Howard's collection is to go off of) and jealously reared its ugly head. Leonard you choose Priya what Penny does is her business he tried to tell himself.

Penny drags the man into her bedroom and in matter of seconds they're undressing one another as both their clothes and underwear are on the floor as Penny stares at the black mans rather large dick.

Wow she thinks. Before she gets on her knees and strokes it a couple times before she puts it in her mouth and starts sucking it.

Damn this is so big, she says to herself while sucking on it. After several minutes she pulls back.

He instructs her to lay in the bed as he wants to taste her, as she does so. He kisses her lips and then the side of her neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach and navel before he gets to the center as he sticks his tongue in, Penny hitches a breath and before long she is wet as Niagara Falls, writhing as she clutches the sheets on her bed as she curls her toes. Shortly she cums as she shouts in pleasure.

Just then he shoots her back.

"Hey what's your name by the way?"

"Marcus."

"Okay."

Just then she lays back as he enters his tip into her center.

Damn she's tight, I'm going to have to really work to get in there.

Damn he's going to stretch me when he gets in, all that time giving Leonard's pencil dick must have tighten my pussy.

He goes a little at a time and pulls out and then a little more and pulls out and does this until he's all the way in.

He starts to thrust slowly at first until Penny tells him to go faster. Before longer he's thrusting hard and going in deep as Penny wraps her legs around him and clenches her fist into the back of his muscular shoulders which causes him to pound away until moments later she creams and screams out his name rather loudly. Some time later Penny finally feels his climax coming up but realizes hers is building up again and before long he's going faster and faster until she feels him climaxing until hers does the same.

They just lay there catching there breath with him still inside her, evently he pulls out and lays by her side before they fall asleep.

They have sex in the shower Penny has never felt so satisfied and sore after last night and the morning shower before.

As she makes her way to her door and steps out with him she kisses him on the lips and he promises to call her(he will), just then Leonard spots them, Leonard doesn't need to guesses what happened just based on her looks and his clothes. She kisses him by as she notices Leonard.

"Morning Leonard."

"Bye Marcus." She calls out as he heads down the stairs. Leaving Leonard standing into the hallway as she makes her way back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As a few months go buy, Leonard has gotten use to seeing the Marcus guy leave Penny's apartment, it didn't help that Howard would send interracial porn to his email.

Raj said he thought the guy familiar and then googled and realized he plays for the Lakers, great Penny is dating a black guy who's also a rich pro athlete. Why do you care you have Priya? Or you have Priya and keep Penny in the side? For one you know that wouldn't work and two they wouldn't go for that, or was it have Priya and keep Penny as an option if it doesn't work with Priya? Since when is Penny a backup. His inner self wasn't helping.

Xxxx

As Priya and Leonard leave they see Penny and Marcus go to her apartment.

Xxx

"Mmm" Penny says as Marcus is going down on her, damn he sure has skills and just then she feels her walls closing. Her orgasm hits and she lets out a scream.

He slides his black tree trunk right in her, she wraps her arms around his and digs her nails in as he goes deep and hits all the right spots, she feels her eyes roll into the back of her head as he brings her to another orgasm. But he's far from done as she can feel he's hard as a rock.

The thing about dating Marcus they can go all night, she said that's the advantages of dating a black guy, big dick, multiple orgasms and all night sex. She thought he was joking, until she figured it must be true or at least with Marcus it is.

She's interrupted by her thoughts by another orgasm.

After two more she feels him tighten up and unleashes a load into her, as he pulls out his tip is at her center he unleashes some some more into her.

After she recovers, she sits up and gets on top of him, he places a breast in his mouth while she lowers onto him, she's still amazed at his size, she starts to rocks as he thrusts up causing all kids of sensations and before long she feels an orgasm hit her. The thing about him she won't have to worry about not having an orgasm again. She jokes.

As they continue she feel another and another until she feels him tighten up, he slaps both ass cheeks and then grabs as he thrusts until he empties in her womb.

Xxx

As Leonard and Priya are walking up the stairs, they hear loud moans.

"Oh God yes Marcus!" Penny screams from her apartment.

"Guess Marcus is hitting the right spots." Priya jokes.

"Guess so."

"Damn you're dick is so big." They ear just as they reach their apartment. Priya would be lying if she had fantasized of what it looked like or how big, she even googled interracial porn, if they were the size as Marcus, know wonder Penny is so long.

Xx

As they got into the apartment Priya pulls Leonard into the bedroom, as Priya goes down on him all he can think of is Penny going down on Marcus, he goes down on Priya he thinks of Marcus doing the same with Penny, he enters Priya he pictures Marcus doing the same, as he brings Priya to orgasm he imagines what it looks like when Marcus does the same to Penny, Priya gets on top and rides him he pictures Penny riding Marcus, as Priya's orgasm hits before long his does and he falls asleep.

Xxxx

Leonard wakes up and hears Penny's moans across the hall, why he has no idea but slips in across the hall and notices Penny's door isn't shut all the way, he peaks in at just the right angle and sees them going at it, he sees Marcus pulls his large dick out of Penny and then back in causing Penny's screams to get louder. He's not wearing a condom, no matter what Penny made me wear one, even though she was in the pill it's like she was making sure I did t get her pregnant and here she is having sex with Marcus without one, it's like she's trying to get pregnant. Leonard can't believe how big it is, Leonard looks at his dick in his hand and looks like a pinky to Marcus' as they continue at it, Leonard starts masterbating while they went at it, as he noticed Marcus picking up pace as Penny is clawing at him, he can tell she's almost at her release point. As they pick up the pack so does Leonard as soon as Marcus empties himself into Penny, Leonard cums. He slips backout and back to the apartment. Leonard knows Penny is gone, he saw the size of that guy. The fact the guy has already hung around this long which is a rarity regarding Penny and Men, lets him know something.

Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks goes by

As Leonard keeps recalling that night he watched Penny and Marcus, all intense of purpose fuck Penny, as her moans got louder and louder, he could tell by the way he was going that he was cumming in her and appeared a lot. Even if he was using protection and she was on the pill neither are 100%.

As he saw Marcus pull out as Leonard noticed what he was looked like a tree trunk in between his legs and noticed Marcus wasn't wearing a condom. As he looked down at Penny as he could tell he wore out her pussy and saw a lot of cum was left there as well. He slipped out quietly then.

Everytime he tried to bring it up he couldn't.

Penny is walks into the apartment complex in a happy mood he could tell.

"Oh hey Leonard I have great news."

"Oh that's great but I need to tell you something first."

"Okay."

Here goes Leonard thought.

"How well do you know Marcus?"

Really Leonard?

"Pretty good. Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt and I'd hate to see that if something happened and I'd hate you know if you didn't protect yourself sexually."

"What's that supposed to mean, sexually?"

"I mean I'd hate for you to try and be a single mom in your apartment, it's not like us guys know anything to help and neither do Amy or Bernadette."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just want you to use protection and precaution sexually."

"How do you know I'm not or Marcus and I aren't?"

"Has Howard been filming me?"

You nerds are sick.

"No. Not that I'm aware and if so I'd be aware."

"So then how?"

"Oh. My. God. You. Sick. Perv."

"You snuck my apartment and watched us." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I didn't mean to."

"Well did you like it?"

"Umm."

"So did you like seeing a black man fuck your ex?"

"Or was it when he pulled in and you couldn't help but Jack off as he was fucking me as my moaning got louder?"

"Or was it that you finally know what it looks like for a real man with a huge Dick to be between my legs, and what a real orgasm now sounds from me?"

"Well you've had plenty of practice."

Of all people from Leonard.

Penny rears back and slaps him across his face almost making him fall to the floor. Leaving a huge red mark across his face and knocking his glasses off.

"Be glad I didn't punch you in the face or you'd be waking up in a hospital."

"One more comment from you like that and I'll let it slip to Priya that you'd been sneaking over in my apartment and watching Marcus and me."

"You know she'll believe me."

Priya and Penny have gotten close actually become friends since she no longer saw Penny as a threat.

"As for your concern of me being a single mom, given that I make more than you I'd be okay if that was to ever happen."

"You know Leonard I was going to tell you I was engaged," As she shows him her engagement ring. As well as tell you I'm expecting a child from him. Before you ask he asked me to marry him before I found out I was pregnant.

"By the way it was his idea to not use protection of any kind since he wanted to have kids and get me pregnant. As he had just asked me to marry him."

"He said he wanted me to have his kids In a non creepy way like yours was. "

With that she leaves and heads up to the apartment.

Xxxx

"This is all your fault Leonard." Sheldon says watching Penny move out.

"What if the next neighbors are meth heads?"

"See if you could just been a good friend and not some jealous ex lover. She might stay."

"Sheldon I would've moved at some point you know." As she points to her ring on her finger and the small bulge of her stomach.

"Sheldon I promise to talk to you via phone or email."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"You can visit as much as you like."

"That's acceptable."

She goes to hug Sheldon. Tears goes down her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know we'll still see each other, just won't be the same as you across the hall."

"Same here."

She turns to Leonard.

"Leonard get your shit together before you ruin that with Priya, she's a great woman, she could really have any guy here. So get it together. And soon."

With that she takes the last of her stuff and heads down the stairs one last time.

Xxxx

As Penny moves her stuff into his place, our our place she corrects herself.

Marcus starts kissing her and rubbing her slight bulge causing her to get wet when he kissed that.

Before she knows it, she slips off her shorts, and top as he gets off of his lose quickly. She loves how tall he is. Not just because he'll more than likely have a big dick.

She grabs a hold of it and starts going down on it.

Oh penny. He moans as he loved her giving him head. It felt like heaven.

After several minutes he eventually unloaded in her mouth.

She loved the taste of his cum in her mouth.

She has now gotten use to his size as she lowered herself onto him.

She can't believe she wasted all that time on a short insecure sight challenged lactose intolerant little pencil dick like Leonard.

Well that's in the past and I'm with a tall handsome man who is secure in who he is, treats me like a man is supposed to, actually is a good guy and shows it, not keeps saying how he's a good guy over and over when he's really not. Intelligent and oh yeah HUNG.

God she forgot what a big dick felt like and it feels great.

As she lowers herself onto him as he bucks her as she's in reverse cowgirl position.

"Oh fuck Marcus." Even though she's gotten use to his size, it doesn't take him long. As he starts penetrating her as she feels it.

"Oh god I can't tell you how much I love that big hard dick of yours."

"Now that you've moved in here, you can be loud as you want." A strong masculine voice says.

"Really?" She says as he continues to hit her spots as she turns her head and kisses him before turning back around.

"Give me that fucking huge black Cock in my white pussy."

Marcus loved how dirty she'd talk in bed and now she can get as dirty as loud as she wants. A bonus for both.

"Oh shit Marcus." Before long she cries out.

"Fuck!" As she cries out.

"Come on Marcus. Fill me up with that cum." As she has now gotten on top with her face to him.

"I'm going to cum a lot in that white pussy."

"Good. It's not like that black man sperm can get me pregnant."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm already pregnant by black sperm." She jokes.

"Well prepare for some more."

Not long as he grabs and squeezes her ass(which she's glad she has a big ass as she realized he loves the most)cheeks with both hands he starts thrusting until he cums and he cums a lot.

As she rolls over and lays next to him, she looks down at what he left.

"Good thing I'm already pregnant." She jokes.

"Well that little one needs to hurry up so I can put another in you."

"Woah slow down. How many do you plan on putting in me?"

"Just like 6, maybe more."

"Definitely not more and I don't know about 6."

"How many you want? He asks.

"Like a couple maybe."

"There will be a house full of kids, not 2."

"I love you and will never get tired of this and increases the chances of has having plenty."

"Looks like I finally found the right guy for me." She says.

"Guess you have."

"4."

"I can live with that."

She looks at him, the ring and rubs her stomach. Thinks to herself so can she before she falls asleep.

Xxx


End file.
